Love Can't Conquer All
by MistressShen
Summary: This is the story of heartbreak and heartache. This is the story of death and deceit. This is the story where you'll have one chance to say hello and forever to mourn and wish you'd said goodbye. This is the story of the tragedies of the Marauders.


**Chapter One-**

_The Beginning of the End_

Shenavyre stood out on the balcony, staring at the stars thinking to herself, her hands splayed over her still-flat belly. _I should tell Remus. He'll be so happy to be a father. Ha, then all of us will have a child. That's a big coincidence._ The door behind her opened quietly and out stepped her fiancé. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her small waist lovingly. "It's a beautiful night," he whispered into her ear, "But it could never compare to you." She laughed softly, turning around in his arms to face him, "You are so corny, Remus Lupin." Standing on her tiptoes, she wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled, "You're lucky I love you."

"Lucky, huh? And here I was thinking that I was smart for catching you." He smiled back and kissed her gently on the lips, "So why are you out here on your own? What ya thinkin'?"

Breathing deeply, Shen smiled cheekily, "Well, I was thinking about where we should put the nursery." Her violet eyes lit up as puzzlement flitted across Remus' face briefly, "What nursery? And why would we need a-" He halted, realisation dawning. "Are you serious? Shen, are you pregnant?" Her smile gave him all the answer he'd needed. "You are? Oh my God!" Whooping, he picked her up and spun her around the small balcony somehow, excited. Laughing giddily, Shenavyre hugged Remus tightly, "Reeeeemus! Put me down!" As he slowly placed her two feet back on the ground, he glanced at her belly, "You don't look pregnant.." The grin wouldn't leave his face. "I can't believe you're pregnant!" He exclaimed yet again and ran back into their house, "I'm telling Sirius and James!"

Shaking her head, Shenavyre turned back to the stars and her peaceful smile dropped. There was a shift in the atmosphere, almost invisible in it's true nature, but there nonetheless. The stars no longer twinkled, the owls no longer hooted, and the breeze had suddenly turned cold and unwelcoming.

Shivering, she followed Remus inside, closing the balcony door. Although she didn't know it, it would be the last time she would ever be on the balcony.

An owl fluttered through the window, a piece of parchment attached to its leg, looking rather peevishly at Remus. His amber eyes stared at the tattered ouwl for a moment, "Beakface?! Where's my owl?" Beakface hooted indignantly and pecked Remus' hand. Shenavyre walked up behind him and smiled, "Hello Beakface! Why are you here?" Remus took the roll of parchment from his leg and read the letter, "It's just James replying to your being pregnant. Lily's apparently ecstatic."

"Ah." She absent-mindedly twirled some of her long, midnight coloured hair, "Well, dinners ready. There's no point in replying." Remus put the letter down and pet Beakface, "Seeya boyo."

As the couple walked down the hallway to their dining room, Shen thought of something, "Remember how we all met? Because of Beakface?"

"Heh. Yeah. Good times, good times."

Shenavyre halted suddenly and shivered, glancing at the door, "Babe..Can you feel it?"

He frowned at her in concern, "Feel what exactly?" He reached for her but she shrugged him off, "The malevolence in the air. It's directed at us, I'm sure of it." Without even thinking she altered her looks. Her long hair became shoulder length and chestnut coloured instead of its original black. Her eyes changed to an ice-blue and she seemed to diminish somehow. "Remus, I can feel it. It wants to harm us.."

Smiling softly at her, Lupin shook his head, "That's just your motherly instincts, honey. You want to protect our baby."

Her blue eyes turned to meet his, "I hope to the gods that you're right."

Just to calm her down, he moved forward to close their front door when suddenly he was blown backwards. Shenavyre screamed and ran towards him, pulling her wand out of her jeans pocket and aiming it at the door simultaneously. Remus glanced at it, shocked to see a figure shrouded in black inside their house. Trying to pull Shenavyre towards him, he pulled on her arm frantically, "I won't allow you to harm my fiancé. Ever." Her voice issued a challenge, loud and clear.

"I'm not here to harm him, dear girl, or even to duel with you," the figured replied, raising their wand, unnoticed by Shen. Remus realised what was going to occur, much too late to stop it from happening.

"What are you here for then, Death Eater? To torture us? To coerce us into succumbing to Voldemort?" She demanded, her eyes glittering dangerously. Remus only flinched slightly when she mentioned his name. He was slowly getting used to it. He had juse began to move to try and save her when –

"I'm simply here to kill you." A green light flashed from the Death Eaters' wand and hit Shenavyre in the chest. She fell, as though in slow motion, to collapse upon the ground. The cloaked figure turned and left the house, without uttering a word.

Remus' amber eyes stared down at his pregnant fiancé for a mere second before getting out his wand and chasing after the unknown Death Eater. A red film seemed to cover his eyes, highlighting everything in a bloody hue. Anger coursed through his body, "Hey! HEY!" The wind blew fiercely around him, as though becoming stronger through his anger. The figure stopped and turned, standing on the edge of Remus' tidy lawn, and merely stared at him, the hood shadowing their face. Remus' wand arm was raised, and he opened his mouth to utter a curse or a hex when the figure yanked down their hood to reveal themselves to him. He faltered, shock and horror twisting his features, "You! You fucking b-" His voice was swept away by the malevolent wind as he cursed fluently. Laughter seemed to echo around him triumphantly, and a loud cracking sound was heard as the Death Eater disapparated.

It was Lucius Malfoy.

The realisation sunk in quickly. Lucius Malfoy had murdered his fiancé and their unborn baby. Lucius Malfoy, the treacherous, conniving, son of a whoring bitch had just ruined his life. And would pay dearly for it.

He ran inside past the dining table with it's dinner for two growing colder by the second, to the edge of the hallway, where Shenavyre lay. He knelt beside her, an unexplainable pain tearing through his body, as though his heart was trying to explode or rip itself out of his chest. His arms, shaking now, lifted her up into his lap and held her lovingly. The sobs wracked his body. In his mind, his life had just ended.

Hours later, when it was almost midnight, like Shenavyre's hair, the sobs had quietened to mere whimpers. Remus' amber eyes stared down at Shenavyre blankly, still unable to believe that she was truly gone. She looked so peaceful lying in his lap, as thought she was sleeping. "Why didn't he kill me instead? I don't understand," he whispered into the still air. Gathering her up into his arms, he slowly stood, noticing how cold and limp her body seemed. He knew where he had to go: Hogwarts. With that single thought in his broken mind, he apparated just outside of his old school to see his old Headmaster, who he knew would have answers.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Remus Lupin, Hogwarts or anything or person in this story that has been mentioned in the Harry Potter series. JK Rowling owns all of it. I own Shenavyre, and her romance with Remus.

**PS ::** Tis a tragedy. You should feel some ounce of sadness. If not, then I did a crappy job. Enjoy anyway!


End file.
